What he did not know he was fighting for
by thebigcat1
Summary: A Haphne story. My take on a teen who has been through much. My writing is horrible. If anyone wants to rewrite it or adopt it and add to it feel free just let me know.


**I do not own anything the belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Harry was sitting in the tent listening to Ron trying to find something to eat while Hermione was sitting century outside of the tent. If either looked at him he was reading a book, but in truth he was watching a dot on the marauders map. If he was caught they would think that he was watching Ginny's dot but the truth was he would only watching for the dot marked with the name of his secret friend/lover which along with her sister's never appeared. Nobody knew about them not even Ron and Hermione knew, after all she was the real reason he broke up with Ginny. Well that and the discovery of the love potion someone was giving him.

As a precaution for anything he came across on the mission he went on with Dumbledore that fateful night Madam Pomfrey gave him a flushing potion that would remove any other potions in the body. Minutes after he had taken the potion he started to wonder why he was holding Ginny's hand as he had no romantic feelings toward her. That along with his memories he realized what had been done to him. He worked in his "saving people thing' into a break up speech so whoever was dosing him would be none the wiser. Then he followed McGonagall up to her new office for the house heads meeting. Once he left an invisible hand grabbed his arm and guided him to the room of requirement. He did not fight it as he knew who it was that was invisible. Once inside Daphne Greengrass reversed the invisibility charm so Harry could see her. She looked over her friend of the last 3 years and began to wonder if he would ever truly feel for her the way she feels for him.

"How are you doing?" She asked him feebly.

"All things considered I am doing pretty well. Even with what I have learned in the last hour." This caused Daphne to give him a questioning look. "Daphne, I have learned that I was under a love potion and that is why I was with Ginny. Once Poppy gave me a flushing potion my mind cleared and I realized that with all I have to do I may not survive and while I do have many regrets there is one I do not want to die with."

"What would that regret be?" Daphne asked while hoping it was what her main regret would be. Without any other words Harry closed the gap between them and took her in his arms and began to kiss her. With only a split seconds hesitation she responded in kind. As they kissed the room around them changed into a bedroom with a large 4 poster bed and without even realizing it the ended up lying on the bed all while not breaking the steamy kiss. Forgetting all inhibition and proper behavior the made full use of the accommodations and did not leave the room until morning each looking at each other with pure love in their eyes.

They acted as nothing had happened between them as to not alert anybody to it and put her in to unneeded danger. They did have one more romantic interlude in the RoR before the end of term and parted ways promising to each other that as long as each were alive they would be faithful. Up until his 17th birthday he would fall asleep thinking about his love and wondered when they would meet again. Daphne on the other hand was scared and excited all at the same time. Two weeks after arriving home she realized that there was something wrong as she was constantly nauseous and not wanting to alert too many people if her suspicion was accurate. So she had confided in her mother who happened to be a healer and had her confirm her suspicions. Once it was confirmed the Greengrass family had gone into hiding in America and would wait for news about the war.

It was now time for Harry to meet his fate. He had learned from Daphne's best friend that her and her family went into hiding for mysterious circumstances and planned on returning once the war was over. With the knowledge that she was still alive Harry had known that for her to live a life without fear he would do anything which made this all that much easier. After the final spells were cast in the Great Hall and Voldemort was dead and everyone was celebrating or morning Harry was confronted by a rather muscular man who appeared in his mid-forties and had a look on his face that made Harry realize that he was not out of danger yet.

"Mr. Potter my name is Cygnus Greengrass and I believe we need to talk." Realizing that this man must have been Daphne's father he followed without hesitation. Once they entered an empty classroom Mr. Greengrass sealed the room and put up silencing charms and before Harry had a chance to realize what was happening he was hit by a stunner and knocked unconscious. When Harry came to he saw the same man sitting before him looking a little less annoyed with him. "Now that I have that out of my system we need to have a talk about my daughter."

"Where is Daphne? Is she safe? When can I see her?" Harry started to question him faster than anyone would have expected.

"She is well all things considered and she should be here in about 20 minutes. And what are your plans towards my daughter?"

"To be honest Sir, I love her and want to be with her forever. She was the reason for what I did to bring him down so she wouldn't have to live in fear. I want to marry her if she so wishes and to start a family with her."

"The wedding you want will be in two days." Seeing the confused look on Harry's face he added. "You will see why when she gets here." And as if on cue Daphne walked in carrying something that Harry could not make out what it was. Harry sprinted across the room to her and that's when he noticed the baby snuggled in her arms.

"Harry I would like to introduce you to your son James Sirius Potter. I know that was the name you wanted for your first born son so I hope it was ok." Harry just looked at Daphne and the baby for a minute before closing the gap and kissing her with all the passion he had built up over the year on the run. After he released her lips he held out his arms so he could hold his son and as Daphne placed James in his arms Harry started to sob. He had survived the prophecy and had the one thing he always wanted, a family.


End file.
